Calle Harvey
La Calle Harvey ("Harvey Street" en la versión original), es uno de los principales escenarios de la serie "¡Chicas Harvey por siempre!". Es una calle de tres cuadras fundada por Harvey E. Harvison en una ciudad cuyo nombre nunca ha sido revelado, ubicada posiblementeLa posición aproximada de la ciudad se puede deducir usando una posición de referencia mundial similar a la imagen, y trazando dos rectas perpendiculares usando a "Port Fourchon" (Eje vertical) y "Hampton Roads Bridge Tunnels" (Eje horizontal) como referencia. en la parte norte del estado de Oklahoma pero nunca en Kansas@B_Hay (2 de Octubre del 2019). [https://twitter.com/FalconImpact/status/1179421875497242624 "Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but it is not located in Kansas. Harvey Street and the greater Harvey E. Harveson tri-block area is located in the great state of... oops, out of characters!"] (Tweet) – via Twitter.. Es una calle bastante urbanizada y por lo visto cercana al centro de la ciudad, que concluye al norteEn "Los monstruos caducaron en la calle Harvey" se implica que la calle está en el este de la ciudad. Sin embargo en el posterior episodio "Rompecabezas, trabajo y problemas", una de las pistas muestra gráficamente que se encuentra al norte de la ciudad. de la misma que consiste en dos secciones, una residencial que tiene un cul-de-sac junto una rotonda peatonal que da acceso al parque; y la zona urbanaEl episodio "Baila, camarón" (Minuto 12:04) confirma que la zona urbana previamente vista en "El entretenimiento de Dot" pertenece a la Calle Harvey donde se encuentran diversas cafeterías y restaurantes. Ambas zonas de la calle están separadas por un muro de arbustos, donde algunas veces por un error de animación no está presente. La serie también da a entender gráficamente que hay otro cul-de-sac a su izquierda en paralelo a esta calle. Los chicos que viven allí son llamados "Calle Harvianos" (Harvey Streetians). Apariencia La calle consiste en una zona urbanizada y otra residencial. Según Moño en "Teorías moñonspirativas", la calle y por extensión el parque es un epicentro de lo sobrenatural al estar en medio de un cruce de dimensiones. Por lo que según ella se presentan varias criaturas dañinas de las cuales se ha ocupado fuera de cámara, eso a la vez explicaría: por qué se presenta una ruptura interdimensional a su versión futura apocalíptica; por qué Muñecrecia está viva y la naturaleza del charco de lodo eterno. Como no había prueba de lo que le decía a Audrey sobre la gente lagarto invisible en el lago del parque y que el heladero vendía helados que controlaban la mente, está la posibilidad de que hubiera exagerado algunos detalles o no haya dicho del todo la verdad de lo que ocurre. Zona residencial 250px|thumb|[[Rompecabezas, trabajo y problemas|La pista resuelta por Frufru da a entender que la calle Harvey va en paralelo a los puntos cardinales]] Consiste en un cul-de-sac donde vive la mayor parte de los protagonistas y secundarios. En la rotonda peatonal, se encuentra la estatua de Harvey E. Harveyson y da acceso al parque. Según el episodio "Un nuevo chico en la cuadra", se muestra que la calle posee gatos callejeros hostiles que se esconden en los buzones del cul-de-sac, rompiendo las correspondencias de los chicos. También el episodio "Los monstruos caducaron en la calle Harvey" revela que la calle posee poco trafico automotriz considerando el tiempo que estuvo en pie el muro de muñecos. Orden de casas thumb|245px|Casa naranja sin personajes asignados. Las casas de Melvin, Lucrecia y Gerald pueden verse al fondo. Ordenados según el sentido de las manecillas del reloj comenzando desde el suroeste. Casa naranja con patio de arbustos (Dueño desconocido), Melvin (Fuera del cul-de-sac), Lucrecia, AudreyEl roleo es bello, FredoLos monstruos caducaron en la calle Harvey, Gerald, Entrada al parque, Lotta, ChiquiChiqui peligro, Ojo rojoMientras no dormías, DotLas chicas solo quieren salvar la diversión, FrufruFrustrado (Fuera del cul-de-sac), BobbyCereal, MoñoLa pelea secreta de las mascotas. Zona urbana Esta zona es mostrada con mayor detalle en la segunda temporada. Consiste de edificios y es sede de pequeños restaurantes y cafeterías, de igual manera no tiene mucho trafico automotriz considerando que los chicos pudieron poner un escenario en mitad de la calle sin tener mayores inconveniencias. El lugar también alberga el el Harditorio, donde ocurrieron los hechos de "I Wanna Crush Your Hand" y "Ricky y los abrazos pandas". Previo a su expulsión de los restaurantes Boba Cabana e intento de tomarse el parque, este lugar era frecuentado por las Bananas peleadoras. Influencia de los adultos La presencia de adultos es implicado de manera directa e indirecta en la serie. De manera directa están los trabajadores de overoles, el heladero, los empleados de DivertiCorp, Blaze Trickle y la propia revelación de los padres de las tres protagonistas en la última parte del episodio final de la serie, "Finales Harvey". De manera indirecta están las menciones hacia los padres de los chicos, que haya casas con luces encendidas, la razón tras la actividad de la fábrica de mantequilla y las generaciones previas que guardaban juguetes en una bóveda del parque. La influencia de los padres se manifiesta en: Siluetas en fotos, que Bobby tenga una tarjeta de crédito, que los chicos pudieran adquirir abraceaturas y la razón de la foto anual de Maria y Melvin Considerando que los chicos de la calle pasan su mayor tiempo por si solos incluyendo los preadolescentes, que pasaron dos episodios durmiendo fuera de sus casas, el que Melvin tenga una mascota serpiente y la conjuntivitis constante de Ojo rojo, puede decirse que sus padres son algo desatentos. Esto se vuelve más evidente, si se considera que los padres siempre han estado presentes en el vecindario dados los hechos de "Finales Harvey". Referencias Véase también *Calle Harvey distópica *Avenida Harvey en:Harvey Street Categoría:Lugares de CHps